moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Deh’yo Tikal
Deh'yo Tikal is an ancient Zandali title loosely meaning 'Shadow Tusk.' The Shadow Tusks are members of an ancient order of trolls, as old as the troll race itself, rooted deep within trollish culture and society. They exist unbeknownst to the masses. So deeply embedded is the order in all tribes that much of modern day troll practices were birthed from the Deh'yo Tikal. They have always been, but never seen. They are the forerunners, the progenitors. From the order was born Shadowhunters, and hexxers. As well as many troll voodoo magics and rituals. So ancient is the order that it's masters are versed in the voodoo ways and Loa pantheons of all troll tribes, even practices and Loas forgotten or forbidden by the common troll people. The Shadows beckon, and we heed their call. In the night we work, a secret to all. Buried and forgotten, The Deh'yo Tikal. Primary Objectives Ensure the survival and prosperity of Trolls. Not only does this include overseeing the ongoing lineage of the troll tribes, but also preserving and salvaging troll history, knowledge, rituals, traditions, and cultural ways. So too must the Deh’yo Tikal work to further the prosperity of troll kind. Shadow Tusk must be willing to do this by any means necessary. Those of the order seek forbidden knowledge to use as a tool in their work; becoming the necessary monsters that lurk in the shadows to do what is best for their people, even though their own people would shun and exile them should they discover a member's affiliation with the order. The order operates unseen, tugging on the strings of political and military maneuvers to further their efforts. In addition, they also discretely encourage other trolls to embrace traditional troll practices and values (such as cannibalism), especially those which non-troll allies frown upon by trying to impose their values on trolls. Serve the Loa. The Deh'yo Tikal recognize that in order for troll kind to survive and thrive the Loa are key. Trolls need Loa to continue their culture and lineage through the ages. The Loa need Troll kind for they are fed, and endure from worship. These two things are mutually dependant on each other, Loa and trolls. Without one, the other would wither into oblivion. To accomplish their means Deh’yo Tikal draw their powers and prowess from a wide pantheon of Loas, a pantheon which spans the Loa worshiped in all troll tribes. The Shadow Tusk even call upon Loas unknown and forgotten by others. Being the progenitors of many aspects of troll society, Deh'yo Tikal hold a slightly more primordial, more unmuddled, understanding of the spiritual world, in the ways of animism beliefs. They are privy to understanding that while there are the major Loa which comprise the pantheons of the various troll tribes, there are also Loa and spirits in all things; from the rivers and rocks, the sky, the weapons they carry even the soil they tread upon. It is from this understanding that they are able to call upon these often over looked minor Loa for blessings to assist them; be it to run swiftly over water, not be harmed in landing from a long fall, or increase their vitality. Because of the Deh'yo Tikal's constant interaction with the Loas they must make continuous offerings and sacrifices to many Loa, but more importantly serve the will of the major Loas, specifically one primary Loa of their choosing, or rather the Loa's choosing of them. The Code While the Shadow Tusk value freedom of thought beyond the conformity of those not of the order, which is a state of mind necessary for their work (being free of notions of honor; right and wrong, to live and work beyond normal means), even they have a code to which they adhere. The creed by which they live, work, and die by is a set of sacred tenets, which story has it was handed down to them from the one who birthed the order before becoming a Loa himself, the father of secrets, Zanza. It is in fact the very code of the Deh'yo Tikal which Githnji incorporated into the order of the Blackblades at it's founding as the core values which they too follow. Nothing is true, everything is permitted Nothing of what anyone says of how we should be or act is true for Deh'yo Tikal. We exist outside the realm of cultural norms. Everything that is possible is permitted. We must seek to attain an open mind; to lift the veil and have unclouded vision. Deh'yo Tikal must free their mind from the shackles of conformity. In this way we allow ourselves to become what others would think impossible. Do what is necessary for the greater good A Shadow Tusk must be prepared to forsake notions of honor, and embrace what may have previously been unthinkable. We take on the burdens that others can not, or refuse to. We do what we must to ensure the survival of our people. If taking the life of one that would be viewed as innocent by others is necessary, you must be ready to do so. At times you may be ordered to commit a dishonorable action. If needed to maintain the animosity of yourself and the Deh'yo Tikal, do not hesitate to do what you must. Remain Discreet; Deception is your tool Be the fleeting idea; the thought difficult to grasp, a dream barely remembered. We are all things, and yet we are nothing. Be unseen. Learn how to mask yourself among the crowd, and hide in the open. That is why we persevere. Our work is done, and then forgotten. That is why it endures. We are hidden, but are always present. Our essence is of shadows and whispers. We hold the understanding yet appear to be without knowledge. We nourish the people through guidance, though they no it not. The people are as our children, but we do not openly claim them as such.Our work is done for others yet we do not boast of it. We preside over the people, yet do not control them. Doing what is necessary, what those with clouded vision would claim to be evil, is our burden, and we carry it in secret. Due to the nature of our work we must not reveal to any our operations. Even if this means deceiving our own people or others within the Horde. Secrecy is the keystone of our ways and the survival of the order. Never compromise your comrades Your actions must never bring outside harm to the Deh'yo tikal. A Shadow Tusk must never openly commit an action or say anything that could be tied back to the order. The very survival of our people relies on the order. To jeopardize the Deh’yo Tikal through revelation to one who is unworthy of the knowledge is to threaten the existence of our people. The Three Paths There are three inner sects of the Shadow Tusk designated as paths. Each path revolves around the idea of a lesson and aspect of Deh'yo Tikal operations. "From each we learn, but one we must walk," Githnji would inform new initiates. The Path of Shades. The Path of Secrets. The Path of Souls. Each path teaches crucial aspects of Deh'yo Tikal life. While Deh'yo Tikal learn from all the paths, each member must choose one of the three paths to specialize in at the time of their initiation. To embark on a path Deh’yo Tikal undergo a trial. Each path’s trail requires of them specific sacrifice of their own flesh as a show of faith to the Loa (In character, exactly what the sacrifice is, is only revealed at the time of initiation). In addition, there is a task given to the new Shadow Tusk for them to complete during as part of their trial, different for each path. Trial of Shades The initiate must sacrifice a hand to the Loa. During the time their hand is growing back (both with the help of natural troll regeneration and the help of Loa blessings) the new Shadow Tusk must remain unseen by the world until their healing is complete. "What is the riddle of a blade? The blade may be used to cut, but it is only a tool for the hand to use. But who controls the hand? It is the will, and our will is the Loas’." - Githnji Trial of Secrets The initiate takes a vow of silence to remind them our ways must remain unspoken, and unknown. The initiate must sacrifice their tongue to the Loa. During the time their tongue is growing back (both with the help of natural troll regeneration and the help of Loa blessings) the new Shadow Tusk must refrain from speaking until their healing is complete. "To become a keeper of the sacred hidden knowledge and that knowledge away from the eyes and ears of the unworthy." - Githnji Trial of Souls The initiate gives up a facet of the physical world for a time to better attune to the spiritual. The sacrifice is that of the initiate's eyes. During the time their eyes are growing back (both with the help of natural troll regeneration and the help of Loa blessings) the new Shadow Tusk must remain in meditation and attempt to reach a hightened level of awareness in communing with the Loa via developing a "spirit sight." The trail is for the initiate to do this before their eyes grow back. "We Deh’yo Tikal are servants to the Loa. Their instruments. As such we are seekers of their calls, seekers of truths only to be found in the realm of the spirits." - Githnji Identifying Marks All Deh'yo Tikal after choosing their path and completing their trail, become a full-fledged Shadow Tusk and during the final induction ceremony they receive a tattoo which runs along the base of their neck of an ouroboros, a snake eating it's own tail. Because the Deh'yo Tikal span the globe and hail from all troll tribes this mark allows for those in the order to identify fellow members. The tattoo is symbolic of primordial unity, something existing and persisting before any beginning with such force and qualities such that it cannot be extinguished. As well the placement of the tattoo is representative of a collar, like a leash, but more specifically the bond the Deh'yo Tikal are held in serving the Loa. Category:Titles Category:Troll Organizations Category:Organizations Category:Blackblades